Castlevania: Lords of Shadow
'Scores' Rate the Xbox 360 Game S1: N/A Rate the Xbox 360 Game S2: (25) 7.23 GameRankings: (48) 8.27 'User Comments' ACHEEKSMALLOY - 2 - one of the worst games ive ever played. the camera is atrocious as well as the story, ending, combat, and overall gameplay. its an 8 hr game artificially stretched to 20 hrs. the platforming is tedious and adds nothing to the game. the music is quiet and almost non-existent and there is no replay value. the bosses are boring and repetitive. also crashes quite often after the first patch when attempting some achievements. Agent_Greer - 10 - I would have scored it an 8.5, but that is the best video game ending this gen by far. ALMIGHTY_CHEEKS - 1 vote - not counted in tally - putrid. fixed camera angles with terrible platforming? what were they smoking? the limited combat was very bad. the y button attacks were useless and enemies didnt react to your attacks leading to cheap hits. also why does every enemy need a shockwave move? ah yeah, crappy developers. id rather play darkest of days than this trainwreck CoachTravis - 7.5 - It's a very enjoyable game, but it could have been much better. It starts off nice, the combat is excellent, graphics are great, the story is fun in a cheesy sort of way, and the platforming is pretty well done. But the second half if bogged down by too many boring puzzles(yeah, they can be skipped, but I hate losing out on rewards so I always forced myself to solve them), and while some boss fights are cool, others are terrible. In fact, i never finished the game, because I got stuck against a really confusing boss late in the game, bot because I ever died(I didn't), but because it was confusing to figure out(nothing I tried worked, even with guides). So I did like the game overall, but I can't help but feel it should been so much better. DyingPancake - 9 - I don't care what anyone says. Its easily one of the best Castlevania games ever made. Probably only trailing behind SotN. FlightRisk359 - 9 GawdDawgs - 8.5 - really underappreciated game. Combat is fun, presentation is epic. But like someone else said, the pacing is off: ''-the pacing was off. The game tricks you with Chapter 2. Making you think its going to be a 30 hour game but as you progress you find some chapters are only two levels long'' This. Why have so many chapters if it's going to be like this? I'm guessing a lot was cut. However, several parts of the game feel unnecessarily padded. And while the story is decent, I wish it didn't rely so heavily on Patrick Stewarts narration at the beginning of each level. I'd also prefer a Zelda/Metroid/Darksiders semi-open world approach, but that's just me. GoldenHamster - 6 - Excellent combo system, decent acquired abilities, mediocre story. outright? 6/10 with the coming DLC? probably alot more. kcypher2000 - 7.5 - i am not a fan of over using QTEs in boss fights and tired of games like GoW and LoS that don't let you control the camera ala Bayonetta. Killah Priest - 10 killer_smurf - 3 - boring combat, annoying camera, bad story, stupid title (lords of shadow? seriously?), bad music, too long, and the platforming was awful link0316 - 7 - Enjoyable. MetroidHunter13 - 8.5 - only problem i had was the camera in SOME areas, most of the time it was fine. and the length of the game is what made it awesome for me, i love that i i spent around 4 hours, and just finished chapter 2, im going to love the coming month for sure. gonna be a blast. OmegaFlare18 - 7.5 - Excellent story and some very nice graphics and seems to emphasize actual use of combos rather than the button-mashy "hope for the best" style of God of War. But dude above's right, it seems to be lengthy when it doesn't need to be, some of the puzzles seem like padding or just dumb but it's quite an excellent game PerfectZer0 - 9 - Theres a great game underneath this revamped Castlevania title. Some just don't see it. RedFive3 - 9 - One of the best games in years, and my favorite of 2010. Would have gave it a 10/10, but it has some FR issues. I loved every minute of it. Great gameplay, graphics, length, and the ending kicked ass. Robin_Mask - 10 - Amazing game, beautiful visuals, great music for the fights, surprisingly great story, enjoyed the ending and fun combat. Haven't had a game that has given me quite the challenge in a while, Paladin difficulty is fun for one. Already waiting for the DLC and sequel. seb03 - 5 - The soundtrack, graphics and voice acting were great. For presentation its one of the best games around but it really falls apart when it comes to gameplay. You have the -Devil May Cry camera angle -only one weapon though the entire game -too many levels that are just puzzles/bosses with a lack of normal levels where you explore and fight regular enemies -lots of unlockable moves without any way to upgrade your base damage. By the end of the game you have 100 different ways of swinging your whip but it will still take you just as long to kill the first boss if you replayed it -the ability to skip puzzles was silly too. If the puzzles were well designed enough you wouldn't even need that option -the pacing was off. The game tricks you with Chapter 2. Making you think its going to be a 30 hour game but as you progress you find some chapters are only two levels long -finally they made some really strange decisions when it came to backtracking for collectables. That killed th game for me. It was one playthrough then I was done Similac - 1 - worst game ever. spider153 - 8.5 - Very underrated/overlooked game. Great game play with fluid combat controls, nice graphics with a lot of different areas and scenery, decent soundtrack and a good story with a awesome ending/teaser that sets up the sequel. Good game for those that haven't played earlier castlevania games. Though I highly recommend you play them this one has no connection to those games other than the name. Kind of like a reboot of the series, in a good way. SquallWindblade - 6 - Meh it's okay. Needs more variety. supersvegeta - 8 - I really enjoyed it but I wish the game ran faster. Asking for 60 fps though would've probably been asking too much. 1000'd, baby! Termadoyle - 9 - Just barely short of a masterpiece. TheHood33 - 9.2 - Long ass game, very good difficulty balance, great enemy variety, great combat, good story, and one of the most awesome endings in videogames this generation. Points off for the extremely lame and terrible Patrick Stuart narration, mind numbingly easy puzzles, and not having an actual Belmont in the game. WTFer - 9.5 - Loved it, better than any hack & slash action games to come out last year.